


Contact

by gothikmaus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: And, at some point, contact had become pleasant.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this ficlet FOURTEEN YEARS AGO. I think it's high time I put it here as well. Originally posted in the [Lower Tadfield LJ community](https://lower-tadfield.livejournal.com).

Contact had been almost painful at first. Aziraphale always got a headache whenever Crowley was near. He even got a bit sick if the demon got too close. Crowley, on the other hand, couldn't suppress the shivers that started running down his spine as soon as he felt the angel's celestial aura. Once Aziraphale had placed a hand on his forearm and asked him if he was all right. The demon had had fingermarks burned into his skin for a month after that.

But after the first millennium of interaction they had grown accustomed to each other, much like the human body accustoming itself to poison. Small doses, day after day after day, until it becomes immune to it. And, at some point, contact had become pleasant.

Aziraphale ran his hand over Crowley's naked back. He could feel the demon shiver a little, a shiver that had nothing to do with pain. Crowley turned his head and blinked sleepily at him. Aziraphale smiled.

"Good morning."

"Mmh."

The demon snuggled up to him and closed his eyes again.

"Mmh. Warm."

Aziraphale knew he shouldn't encourage Sloth. And spending two whole days in bed could definitely be classified as Sloth. They didn't even _need_ to sleep, despite Crowley always claiming the opposite. But the demon looked so very peaceful when he was sleeping. Aziraphale stroked the nape of his neck. Crowley made a noise that sounded very much like a purr. The angel kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. A few more minutes of rest wouldn't hurt anyone.


End file.
